


At Sunset

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kimono, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For moonblossom. John and Sherlock in kimono and haori. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sunset




End file.
